


18. Things you said when you were scared

by Losercalledmegan (thebeautyoftheirdrama)



Series: Things you said when [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Lots of Angst, M/M, ernst disappears and hanschen gets angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyoftheirdrama/pseuds/Losercalledmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst disappears on his birthday and Hanschen gets all shook up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. Things you said when you were scared

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing ernst-leaves-hanschen-freaks-out fics someone pls stop me

It was Ernst’s birthday. Hanschen knew this, of course, but he was planning to spend most of the day pretending to be completely oblivious to that fact. He had a whole surprise evening planned for his boyfriend, and had decided that avoiding all mention of birthdays would be worth it for the look on Ernst’s face when he saw what waited at home. Candlelit dinner, rose petals leading to his bedroom, the whole nine yards. Good, yes, but better when accompanied with the blush that creeps across Ernst’s face when he’s surprised and flustered. Definitely better.

Phase one of this operation involved treating his boyfriend as if this were any other day. The usual smirk and kiss and “morning, love”. Ernst seemed slightly off-put, but Hanschen carried on as if he didn’t notice. This plan was not foolproof, however, as throughout the day Ernst’s mood grew increasingly worse. By the end of lunch he was avoiding Hanschen entirely. Putting on a brave face, Hanschen ignored the worried looks they were getting and carried on with his day. When Ernst didn’t show up for last period, he tried not to bat an eye. _Melchior must have taken him out for a birthday treat. Looks like Moritz tagged along as well._

When he arrived home, Hanschen went straight to fixing up the place, fluffing this pillow, straightening that chair. An hour passed, then two, and still no sign of Ernst. Finally Hanschen decided he’d call Melchior to see what was up.

“Hanschen, my man, what’s up?”

“Hi, Melchior, you don’t happen to know where Ernst is, do you?”

“Sorry bro, he’s not with me. I was out with Moritz all afternoon, but we didn’t see him.”

“You sure? He wasn’t in last period, I just assumed he’d gone off with you.”

“Nope. Sorry dude, can’t help you.”

Hanschen hardly gave him the time to finish before dropping the receiver and rushing out of the house. He frantically began pacing the streets, searching for anywhere his boyfriend might be hiding. An hour passed, then two, and still no sign of Ernst.The late September sun was already setting, and a cool breeze started to blow. Hanschen couldn’t stop seeing his boyfriend shivering, alone in the cold in the middle of nowhere, all because of Hanschen, Hanschen had _failed_ him, Hanschen had _let him down_ , Hanschen had chased him away and now he was _gone_ , _Ernst was gone and_ -

Crying out, Hanschen crumpled to the pavement. There he stayed for an hour, then two, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hanschen? Oh, Hanschen, is that you?”

Ernst sprinted down the street, dropping to the ground and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Hanschen was catatonic, inconsolable, but still Ernst stayed there rocking him gently and whispering consolations against his neck.

“Shh, it’s okay love. I’m here. I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re okay.”

“I thought I lost you.” Hanschen hiccupped, gripping Ernst’s shirt. “I thought you were gone.”

Ernst’s heart broke a little. He softly placed kisses along Hanschen’s jawline, hugging him tighter.

“ **I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for feedback. Follow me on tumblr at losercalledmegan!


End file.
